


Sucks at being a girl

by vagnoum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagnoum/pseuds/vagnoum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel a hunter gets turn into a woman by witches, he tracks them and ends up in a college, but he goes undercover to find her, trying to do the best he can , but he ends up sharing a room with Sam and Dean also undercover hunters.Will Gabriela survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucks at being a girl

She was late, she could care less but apparently her classes were mandatory to show up,she cursed under her breath herself for not moving earlier, she had finally got a room but that caused her to be late for her classes, she dumped her bags in the room and hurried to the lecture without so much as a glance at the room, she will meet her roommates today but not at this moment so she didn't have to worry, maybe they are both hot girls like herself, she wouldn't mind that a bit.

The classes had finally ended it was eight o'clock and if another lecturer told her anything about law again, she will take it as a personal goal to get him fired, she had baked a fruit cake earlier in the morning since she couldn't sleep and a lemon pie. She skipped remembering that she had new roommates- two actually and she can't complain if she got lucky tonight, since she was lesbian and she could care less what people thought of her.

The room was slightly lit giving a hint that someone had been here and had just left, she examined the room, two beds a small kitchen with no real appropriate equipment except for the freezer, _'Great'_ she whispered to herself _'Where will I bake now?'_ , then the door swung and a tall figure came out a guy _'so he is one of my roommates boyfriend or something? Should I introduce myself?'_.

 She gave him a smile and headed to extend her hand, "Gabriela Novak" her name still sounded heavy on her tongue, it was not her real name. "And you are hotshot?" she said with a seductive wink and to her surprise the guy blushed.

He muttered a name barely hearable.

 "You gonna try harder, hotshot, for me to hear you" she smirked.

 His face turned into violet shade "Sam Winchester, You are here for my brother if I am not mistaking".

She looked confused and quickly shook her head "No actually this is my room".

Sam looked questioning and more confused than she had looked before "This is a male's dorm, you can't possibly have this room, you are mistaking" he said with complete confidence.

Gabriela took a paper from her pocket and unfolded it then gave it to Sam "I am not mistaking it says her on the paper".

    Sam looked up and down at the paper but there was no mistake this is her room, he sighed and said "possibly there was something wrong in the paper work, you can stay here tonight but you will have to go to the dorm management's office and clear this mistake".

Gabriela nodded, she was fine with that suggestion and more than happy to sleep here instead of the streets, Sam went to study while she went to take a shower, it was not the greatest idea she had but the bathroom was empty and Sam said no one showers at this hour so she went anyway.

An hour later she was walking to her room in a towel, once she entered she heard unfamiliar voice "told me to come to her room for fun time and her roommate was interested if she can join, Can you believe that?" the guy had green eyes and short hair he was nice but not as Sam.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked and both guys turned their attention to her, Sam eyes widened, his face turning deep red then looking away, while the other was looking at her licking his lips and staring directly at her chest.

 When she traced his eyes and looked at herself, she noticed she was bare chested her breasts stuck out and the towel was wrapped around her waist not her chest.

A normal girl will hide them fast but she merely said with a smirk "aren't they the best you have ever seen? I am Gabriela and you are?"

The guy grinned cockily "Yes they are and I am the one who if you dumb my brother here will be screaming his name tonight, Dean".

She shook her head "interesting but I will pass, since you have no vagina to begin with".

Both of them stared at her now speechless then Dean "You're a lesbian" he said with a shock still visible in his eyes.

She laughed "For a college boy you are dumb, of course I am a lesbian can't you tell?" then started dressing up not waiting for their answer.

Sam went back to studying and Dean couldn't stop checking her out, no touching but looking was allowed, she was now done looking at Dean and Sam then said "I baked a pie and a cake if you want to eat".

 Dean wanted to say no thanks but a pie a real homemade pie, he nodded and with a smile "Yes ,I would love to, but Sammy here is more into healthy stuff so he will probably pass"  looking at Sam for approval.

"It is a lemon pie if it helps my brother wanted our family to eat healthy too so, it is all natural, whole grain flour, organic apples and such, even the sugar did not survive his organic frenzy but who I am to complain it tasted better after so I continued with it" she took the pie and heated it then offered each of them a slice, Dean took it complaining about this being a torture to the pie but after his first one he stopped, Sam smiled and thanked her then began eating.

Gabriela eat two pieces like Sam while Dean finished the pie saying "I can marry you for the pie" making Sam raise hi eyebrow at him then Gabriela commented "Find a vagina then we can talk" making everyone burst into laughter .

The clock announced midnight and everyone went to sleep, Gabriela wearing a white T-shirt with some red shorts, Dean sporting his boxers and Sam in his pajama which seemed to be made especially for him.

 The morning came fast Gabriela dressed in a shirt and plain pants, looked at Dean who was still dead asleep but Sam's bed was empty, she didn't want to wake anyone for a goodbye words, so she took her stuff and decided to head out .

Once she opened the door she was faced with Sam, he smiled at her then looked at the bags "Heading out already with no goodbye?" his words made her feel bad and she nodded and left before he suggested anything.

In the management office was a nightmare "what do you mean there is not any girls' room left, I was put in the guys' dorm moron I am a girl do you wanna see my breast to make sure?" she was yelling at him the guy- Chuck, he kept apologizing but not coming up with a real solution, she left pissed, and went back to 'her' room _'This year is gonna be as awful as the ones before'_ she whispered to anyone willing to hear.   


End file.
